The present invention relates to a process for continuously filling a fluid, such as air, into a plurality of closed bags which are arranged side by side and joined to one another.
Closed bags arranged side by side and joined to one another into a sheet are already known as disclosed, for example, in Laid-Open Japanese Utility Model Application HEI 1-164142 (1989) previously filed by the present inventor. The disclosed group of closed bags is made of two rectangular plastics films and provided with a baglike flat fluid inlet tube formed by heat-sealing the films at required portions and having a fluid inlet at one end and closed at the other end. The bags are joined to one side edge of the inlet tube and each provided inside thereof with a check valve which is made of plastics film and positioned adjacent to the joint. The inlet tube is in communication with each of the bags only through the flow channel of the check valve.
However, since the group of closed bags thus formed is not in the form of an elongated sheet, all the bags need to be filled with air or like fluid when to be filled therewith. Accordingly, it is impossible to fill the fluid only into specified bags in the group of bags for a particular use contemplated. Another problem encountered is that such groups of bags can not be filled by a continuous operation.